Still You
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: "Aku tau keadaan kita, tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku selalu berusaha menghapusnya, tapi semakin aku menghapusnya, semakin kuat rasa cintaku padamu, hyung" / WONKYU / BL / Oneshot / By : Annicho


_**i have been posting this oneshot on my blog :)**_

_**so, no one did plagiarism.**_

_**happy read** ^_^

**WONKYU FANFICTION **

**HAPPY READING ! ^^**

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen Siwon. ia ingin sekali memasukkan sandi apartemen yang sudah dihafalnya, lalu memberikan bungkusan bulgogi yang ia bawa untuk makan malam Siwon. Kyuhyun merapatkan mantel tebalnya, dan ia hanya berdiri diambang kebimbangannya. Masuk atau tidak.

**Cklek**

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun! kau mengagetkanku!" seru Siwon yang baru saja keluar dari apartemennya hendak menuju mini market membeli stock mi instan untuk dikonsumsinya.

Kyuhyun memandang Siwon tanpa memunculkan senyumnya, kemudian ia mengulurkan bungkusan yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Siwon membalas tatapan Kyuhyun, lalu disambutnya uluran tangan Kyuhyun. ia tau bahwa pria di hadapannya selalu mengiriminya makan malam jika ia sendiri di apartemennya.

"Mau menemaniku makan?" dan ajakan itu disambut dengan anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Siwon yang lahap memakan bulgogi, ia sampai tak habis pikir mengapa pria tampan dan kaya seperti Siwon bisa serakus ini jika memakan bulgogi.

"Hyung, pelan-pelan makannya"

Siwon tersenyum disela kegiatan mengunyahnya, ia hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya terisi penuh. Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tertawa renyah melihat Siwon begitu menyukai bulgogi buatan ibunya. Kyuhyun ingat sekali, Siwon akan menelepon ibunya hanya untuk dibuatkan beberapa makanan kesukaannya, lalu dengan tiba-tiba menyeret Kyuhyun tanpa ampun untuk pergi makan malam ke rumah Kyuhyun. Ibu Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa terbebani jika Siwon memintanya untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya, karena ia tahu bahwa Siwon adalah kehidupan anak bungsunya, dan lagi pula ia benar-benar telah menganggap Siwon sebagai anaknya sendiri.

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon meletakkan tissue bekas makannya, kini ia telah menghabiskan sepiring bulgogi lezat yang ia tahu siapa pembuat masakan kesukaannya itu.

"Masakan ummamu memang yang terbaik" Siwon menggamit tangan Kyuhyun, lalu digenggamnya penuh kelembutan. Hati Kyuhyun menghangat, ia cukup senang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Cinta Siwon untuknya tak pernah pudar, dan cinta Kyuhyun untuk Siwon akan terus bertambah.

"Kau darimana saja tadi sampai kedinginan begitu..padahal masuk saja, sandi apartemenku tak pernah berubah" Siwon menggandeng Kyuhyun menuju ruang televisi, Kyuhyun ikut saja toh tujuan ia ke sini juga hanya untuk menemui Siwon karena ia sudah rindu pada pria tampan itu.

"Dari rumah umma, umma meneleponku, katanya sudah lama kau tidak memintanya untuk masak. Jadi, umma memintaku untuk membawakanmu makanan" ujar Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap pria di hadapannya dengan raut sendu, sungguh ia ingin sekali membahagiakan Kyuhyun selamanya. Tapi apa daya? Tuhan bahkan tak mengizinkannya.

"Umma rindu padamu..mainlah ke rumah, hyung" Kyuhyun berucap lagi tanpa mengurangi atensinya pada Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk lalu mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun yang tampak tirus. Matanya mengabsen wajah Kyuhyun, banyak perubahan yang terjadi pada fisik Kyuhyun. Pria imut itu tampak lebih kurus saat ini.

"Makanlah dengan baik, kau kurus sekarang" Siwon masih membelai pipi Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya. sang pemilik pipi tirus itu memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan lembut nan hangat Siwon. Sudah lama ia tak lagi merasakan desiran hebat dalam hatinya. Sentuhan Siwon mampu melumpuhkan semua syaraf tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun..kau dan aku..."

"Aku mengerti, hyung..maafkan aku"

"Tidak..seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu. aku tak bisa menepati janjiku untuk selalu di sisimu"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon, ia selalu mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Siwon. Tak terelakan kalau Kyuhyun masih mengharapkan Siwon bisa kembali padanya.

"Kyuhyun-ah" Siwon mengusap kembali pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menatap Siwon dalam lalu menyentuh tangan Siwon kemudian dikecupnya penuh sayang.

"Hyung, mungkin ini terdengar konyol dan mengada-ada. tapi sungguh izinkan aku untuk terus mencintaimu" Siwon terperangah.

"Aku tau keadaan kita, tapi aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri untuk tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku selalu berusaha menghapusnya, tapi semakin aku menghapusnya, semakin kuat rasa cintaku padamu, hyung"

Siwon merubah posisi duduknya kali ini ia memposisikan Kyuhyun untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kyuhyun menahan kuat isak tangisnya untuk tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benci pada dirinya yang tak bisa mengontrol emosinya jika itu menyangkut Siwon. Siwon menariknya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya, mengusap helaian rambut coklat madu Kyuhyun, lalu menciuminya. Kyuhyun tak kuat lagi, pertahanan yang sudah ia bangun runtuh seketika, tangisannya menyeruak keluar, dadanya naik turun, cengkeraman tangannya pada kaos Siwon menguat, Siwon bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun-nya sangat tersakiti. Dan ia adalah penyebabnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mencintaimu, meski kau tak bisa mengukur seberapa dalam rasa cintaku, tapi aku tau kau merasakannya dengan hatimu" bisik Siwon yang ikut bergetar. Ia tak bisa membendung segalanya lagi, ia akan kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Tak akan ada lagi Cho Kyuhyun yang mendampingi hidupnya. Siwon sama sakitnya seperti Kyuhyun.

_**Cinta itu bukan kata, melainkan rasa**_

Keduanya terlarut dalan rasa pedih, menelan kepahitan yang menusuk langsung jantungnya. Cinta, memang selalu ada yang tersakiti.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit keduanya menumpahkan segala resah di hati, Siwon mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk hadir dalam acara pernikahanku, karena akan sangat menyakitkan untukmu..dan..Kyuhyun, kita sudah membicarakan hal ini berulang kali, dan sekali lagi aku mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku akan terus mencintaimu..datanglah kemari jika kau membutuhkanku" Siwon mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir deras dari mata indah milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan datang, hyung..aku..akan melihatmu memakai tuxedo hitam itu, kau akan terlihat semakin tampan" jawab Kyuhyun terbata. dadanya masih terasa sesak mengingat pernikahan yang akan diselenggerakan dua hari lagi.

"Jadilah suami yang baik untuk Donghae hyung"

Siwon tersenyum masam lalu mengecup bibir Kyuhyun singkat "ya, aku janji dan janjiku hanya untukmu"

Dan keduanya kembali berpelukan, menghabiskan malam bersama, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang kian membuncah, Karena mereka tahu, bahwa hari esok tak akan seperti hari ini.

_**But im still you you you haven't forgotten**_  
_**Still you you you the same**_  
_**Am i sick (am i sick)**_  
_**I think iam sick.. i don't know**_  
_**Im still you, still you**_  
_**Im still you**_  
_**(Still You - Eunhyuk Donghae)**_

**END**

**hi..**  
**im back with wonkyu's oneshot with plot murahan hahaha**

**semoga suka.. mind to gimme some reviews? ㅎㅎㅎㅎ**

**thank you**

**Sign, **

**Annicho**


End file.
